


get inside, it isn’t right: fake fic summaries and tags

by space_oreos



Series: fake fics - concepts, summaries and all [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Trauma, and tags, au concepts, fake fic summaries, fic concepts, qpr glimbow, queerplatonic glimbow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_oreos/pseuds/space_oreos
Summary: Fake fic summaries and tags, She Ra edition. Or, basically some fic concepts i had that i whipped up a summary and tag for. It’s that simple.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Swift Wind (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), He-Man | Adam & Adora (She-Ra)
Series: fake fics - concepts, summaries and all [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003677
Kudos: 2





	get inside, it isn’t right: fake fic summaries and tags

fake a03 fic tags and summaries: she ra edition

**frightzone, hero population: ~~one~~**

> “Name one hero who was happy.” It’s a cliche yes, but it’s true, especially in the Horde. There is no room for a hero in the Horde. It’s kill or be killed. Or, Adora’s brief stint as a force captain.
> 
> Spoiler alert: it doesn’t end happy. (An AU where Adora doesn’t find the sword.)
> 
> **explicit, graphic descriptions of violence, major character death, adora/catra (she-ra), first time, in the various meanings of the word ;), angst with no happy ending, open ending, alternate universe - canon divergence, alternate universe - adora stays with the horde**

**oh, think twice**

> trauma leaves none untouched. it definitely doesn’t always look the same for everyone. or catra’s not the only one traumatised. exploring the affects of growing up during a war, on both sides, setting proper boundaries and knowledge of the self is terrifying, but necessary.
> 
> Or, a 12k dive deep into Glimmer and Adora’s respective trauma’s, and their relationship with each other.
> 
> **mature, adora/catra/glimmer (she-ra), bow & glimmer (she-ra), adora & shadow weaver (she-ra), adora & glimmer (she-ra), post traumatic stress disorder - ptsd, space exploration, trauma, childhood abuse, emotional/psychological abuse, war, baking, teaching,**

**sat by the river and it made me complete**

> the best friend squad, growing in space. contains: adora meets her (not so great) parents, her awesome grandparents and almost just as awesome brother, glimmer realises she is traumatised and that is okay, bow learns it’s okay to politely tell your friends to buzz off once in a while, glimbow adopt kids, catradora discuss kids and realise they don’t want them and that’s perfectly fine.
> 
> intergalactic politics, not so intergalactic politics, and just plain old space adventures
> 
> **teen, adora/catra (she-ra), bow/glimmer (she-ra), adora & adam (she-ra), adora & light hope (she-ra), catra & shadow weaver (she-ra), character growth, in SPACE!, trauma, discussions of trauma, queerplatonic glimbow, autistic bow, bad parent randor (she-ra), bad parent marlena (she-ra), bad mentor light hope, shadow weaver’s a+ parenting, space adventures**

**jack be nimble, jack be quick**

> one-shot, horde!adora and swift wind reflect on their lives on krytis.
> 
> **teen, adora & swift wind (she-ra), character study, swift wind’s friendship with adora deserves rights, off-screen moments, part of a series**


End file.
